This invention relates to an air induction system employing a moldable snap fit connector for a filter housing cover.
Air induction systems are used to provide clean air to a vehicle""s engine. Such systems generally comprise a flow body, a filter housing and an air filter. Air is received into the flow body through an air intake and passes into the filter housing through a filter. The filter removes contaminants and particles that may otherwise interfere with the operation of the vehicle engine. Clean air then passes to the engine to combine with fuel in the combustion chamber.
The filter housing typically comprises two halves that sandwich a filter between them. Frequently, a bolt on one half fits into a hole in another half. A wing-nut then tightens the two halves together, allowing for their assembly and disassembly by tightening and untightening the wing-nut. Vibrations experienced by the air induction system in the vehicle may cause the wing-nut to loosen, thereby loosening the filter within the housing.
One recent proposed connector comprises a snap fit connection that has a wing on a post on one half of the filter housing and a slot on the other half. The wing twists into the slot and untwists following its passage through the slot, thereby creating an overlap between the wing and a portion of the space adjacent the slot. This current design provides benefits, but it would be desirable to simplify the molding of the features of the wing.
A need therefore exists for a moldable connector to be used with an air induction system.
The present invention comprises an air induction system having an airflow body, a filter housing, a filter, and a snap fit connector. Like the above mentioned connector, the inventive connector has a wing on a post extending from one half of the housing and a slot to receive the wing on the other housing.
The invention has a cutout adjacent to the post to facilitate the molding of the wing""s features. The invention accordingly provides a moldable snap fit connection for a filter housing.
A guide may be employed to twist the wing into the slot. The guide may be a ramp. Once the wing passes through the slot, the wing is no longer guided and returns to its untwisted position. In this untwisted position, the wing overlaps a portion of the housing having the slot.
Thus, the wing and slot combine to sandwich a filter between the housing halves. The wing itself may be in the shape of a blade.
Moreover, the invention may comprise a filter housing for an air induction system. The housing has two halves. A filter is sandwiched between the halves. A connector comprises a wing on a post and extends from one of the halves. Cutouts are adjacent the post to permit molding of the wing""s features. A guide on the other half causes the wing to twist into the slot. The wing untwists once through, locking the halves together. The wing may overlay a portion of the housing with the slot.
The post has a first portion extending laterally outwardly from a flange portion of the housing. The post also has a second portion extending at an angle with a substantial portion generally perpendicular to the first portion such that cutouts are provided by sides of the housing.
The wing has a relaxed position generally extending along a first line. The slot extends along a second line, non-parallel to the first line so that the wing moves through the slot and twists away from the relaxed position.